


You or the World? (you are my world)

by LegaciesandMemories



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Can you tell this is my first work?, Dear God the Spoilers, Friendship, Honestly please do not read this if you haven't seen infinity war, Love, Poetry, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegaciesandMemories/pseuds/LegaciesandMemories
Summary: Once the dust settles, all that remains are questions.





	You or the World? (you are my world)

_ Would you let the world  _ burn  _ for me?  _

 

Will you charge ahead in my name? 

Will you gather the dregs of strength you have left? 

Will you put it all on the line? 

It’s a shame it took galaxy-wide destruction for us to put aside our squabbles

Will you continue the fight? 

 

Would _ you let the world burn for me? _

 

Would you give it a rest? 

Would you leave the flames to someone else for just 5 minutes 

It seems that lately all we have is seconds 

Would you turn away for once? 

Let us be  _ us,  _ rest on what’s left of your laurels? 

 

_ Would you  _ let _ the world burn  for me ?  _

 

Why don’t you realize? 

This ‘friendly neighborhood’ needs you as much as you need it 

Can’t you  _ stay _ , for once? Can’t you  _ listen,  _ just this once? 

Don’t you see? 

This world will never be as bright if you are not in it. 

 

_ Would  _ you _ let the world burn for me? _

 

It’s an unspoken thing, right? 

You will always be the one I will risk everything for 

But you cannot risk genocide, for me. 

You cannot let millions fall,  _ for me. _

You need to promise me. You need to  _ swear to me.  _

Don’t let more innocent lives fade like your mother's. 

 

_ Would you let the world burn for me?  _

 

I wish I could take all our moments and press them into the amber

But moments are moments, and we cannot always expect not get more

It's not fair, no. It's not right, no. But we have to do it anyway 

You could never hurt me

And I you

So please, please, can you end their suffering? 

 

_ Would you let the  _ world _ burn for me?  _

 

It’s not like we’re friends, right? 

You’re smart, like I am. You’re determined, like I am. 

You know the risks. 

1 flickering life will never justify the fading of trillions 

But you gave up, for me 

_ Why?  _

 

_ Would you let the world burn  _ for _ me?  _

 

Sacrifices are necessary 

Worlds are dying 

Change is inevitable 

You are still the same stubborn girl you were 20 years ago 

And I love you for it, and here lies our problem. 

 

I will continue for you. 

I will live, for you

And if by some stroke of luck I meet you in the afterlife, I hope you can understand  _ why _ I had to do what was necessary. 

 

_ Would you let the world burn for me?  _

 

You would never be easy to kill

If only dreams could replace reality

If only you never gave me reality at the expense of everyone I loved

The world is on fire, for your vision, and half of us will never see it. 

_ Was it worth the cost?  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So...that ending huh?
> 
> It doesn't matter when you read this, I'm probably still crying. 
> 
> While I was watching the movie the line 'Will you let the world burn for me?' flew into my head. (Gotta love Marvel's tropes of sacrifice™). I fiddled with the italics because depending on how you read that sentence it can take on a slightly different meaning, which fit for my poor darling babies.
> 
> You can kinda parse the identity of some of the speaking characters quite easily, but in order: 
> 
> Loki to Thor  
> Pepper to Tony  
> Tony to Parker  
> Gamora to Quill  
> Vision to Wanda  
> Tony to Dr. Strange  
> Thanos to Gamora  
> Gamora to Thanos
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. Song title comes from Jhene Aiko's 'You vs. Them'.


End file.
